Dustin 101
by RemyCole
Summary: Takes place after the series Finale, after running out of Prom Dustin meets someone.


_Dustin 101_

Dustin was super upset, he couldn't believe that Quinn had used him, after he found out he just ran outside of the Auditorium where the Prom was taking place, he didn't even pay attention to where he was until he ran into someone knocking them both over, Dustin realized he was in front of his Dorm building, he looked over at the person he knocked over and apologized \

"I am so sorry"

"It's alright, wait a second i know who you are, you are Dustin right?"

"Yeah, I don't know who you are though"

"My name is Alex, Why were you running and why aren't you at Prom?"

"I'll tell you but first lets sit down on a bench"

The two of them Stood up and then walked over to a nearby Bench and sat down, Dustin then began speak

"My sister's two friends Quinn and Logan were secretly dating And Quinn asked me to prom to hide the fact they were dating, so to they were basically using me, because they were too embarrassed that they were dating each other"

"Oh, Wow that's bad, I am so sorry that happened to you, did you have a crush on her?"

"Thanks, No i didn't have a crush on her, i Just said yes because i felt bad for her i thought if she was asking a 14 year old to Prom she didn't get asked out by anyone, when i found out i just ran out of prom, so tell me, Why are you not at prom"

"Oh, i don't go to this school right now, I am going to be attending PCA at the start of 9th grade next year, Dean Rivers said i could check out the place Today"

"Oh, so how do you know who i am?"

"I heard people talking about a blond guy named Dustin that ran out of Prom, and i took a guess and assumed that was you."

Dustin and Alex continued talking to each other for some time before it got dark and they decided to go into Dustin's dorm building and hang out at the common area where they continued to talk

"so Tell me about your sister" Alex told Dustin

"My sister, Zoey started going to PCA four years ago when girls started to be allowed to go to PCA, she is a great sister and she is super popular and it seems like everyone either wants to be friends with her or they want to date her"

"Well as amazing as you may be i have no interest in being her friend right now"

"Then you are probably going to want to date her, sometimes i feel that the only reason Anyone is even nice to me is because they either wanna be friends with my sister or date my sister"

"Well, She is not the person i want to date"

"Who do you want to date?"

"You"

"M-Me?"

"Yes"

Alex leaned in and gave Dustin a kiss on the lips

"Wow, Um, I uh, Wow" Dustin said

there was an awkward silence before Alex's Phone rang

"It's my dad, I need to go meet him" Alex said before leaving.

Alex left and Dustin was still in shock at what happened.

The next day Logan and Quinn came up to Dustin

"Dustin we need to apologize for yesterday, we never should of Used you like that" Quinn said

"I am sorry too, it was wrong to use you and you didn't deserve that" Logan Said to Dustin

"I accept your apologizes, you too shouldn't of been embarrassed about dating each other though" Dustin told Logan.

"We See that now" Logan told Dustin as he looked into Quinn's eyes

" by the way Quinn, i have a problem i need your advice on" Dustin told Quinn

"I need to go to my Dorm and get ready me and Logan are going on a date soon, so walk me to my Dorm and we can talk" Quiin Responded

Quinn And Dustin started to walk to her dorm room, Dustin told Quinn everything that happened with Alex

"Wow, So you don't know if you want to date Alex or not?" Quinn asked Dustin

"Yeah"

"Here is what i would do in your case, write down a pro and con list"

"A Pro and con list?"

Yeah, write down a list of reasons you want to date Alex and a list of reasons you don't want to date him"

"That is a good idea"

"Of course it is, all my ideas are good"

Dustin laughed at this before replying with "That is true"

Quinn and Dustin arrived at her Dorm room, Quinn went into her Dorm and Dustin went to his the common area of his dorm building to work on the list, a few minutes go by and Logan walked into the common area

"Hey Dustin" Logan said

"Hey Logan"

"What's going on?"

Dustin told Logan everything that happened

"Wow, so how long have you been writing this list?" Logan asked Dustin

"Err, i guess five minutes and i am just concentrating on the Pros right now"

"And how many Pros do you have?"

"I have five right now"

"Huh five is a good amount, You should start writing the co

"Alright I'll start that"

"Me and Quinn are going to go on a date, Ill talk to you later"

"Bye Logan"

"Bye"

Logan left the common are and Dustin started to write the cons list

an hour later Logan walked back into the room

"Hey Dustin you still writing the list?" Logan asked

'What do you mean still? You just left?"

"I just came back from my date with Quinn, we were gone for an hour"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Huh, well i am going to talk to Alex i think i made my decision"

"Okay, well hope it goes good"

The following week Dustin was talking to Zoey while she was preparing for her Trip with Chase.

"I can't believe that Quinn and Chase are not only dating but they used you like that how could they" Zoey told Dustin

"It's okay, they apologized to me"

"Alright, well then tell me about this Alex character"

Dustin told Zoey everything that happened between him and Alex

"so you wrote a pro and con list?"

"yeah i did, Quinn told me about it and i thought why not"

"that's true i guess, did it help?"

"yeah it definitely did, first i started with Pros and in five minutes i came up with five reasons why i would want to date Alex and then Logan went on a date with Quinn and when they left i decided to start on the cons, Logan came back an hour later when he told me he had left an hour ago i looked at the con list and decided that i wanted to date Alex"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah i realized that in five minutes i came up with five reasons why i would want to date Alex but in literally twelve times the time i couldn't even think of a single reason why i didn't want to date Alex

so as of last week me and Alex are officially dating and we decided to be exclusive yesterday"

"And when can i meet Alex?"

" I can take you to meet Alex anytime you want"

"okay, well i am all done"

"Alex is staying at my Dorm room right now, lets go I'll introduce you two"

Dustin and Zoey began to walk to Dustin's Dorm room

"So tell me, Is Alex short for Alexis or Alexa?" Zoey asked

"Neither"

"oh so is it short for Alexandria?"

"Nope"

"Alexandra?"

"No"

"Then what is it short for?"

"Alex is short for Alexander"

Dustin and Zoey arrived at Dustin's Dorm room and Dustin opened the door

Alex saw Dustin and proceeded to Hug him before seeing Zoey

"Dustin, who is this?" Alex asked

"Alex meet Zoey Brooks my sister" Dustin said to Alex

"Its nice to meet you Zoey" Alex said

"And Zoey, meet Alexander Kirkland my boyfriend." Dustin said to Zoey

"It's nice to meet you too"

A/N: Hope you enjoy it


End file.
